


An Extended Stay At River Run

by cantletitgo



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantletitgo/pseuds/cantletitgo
Summary: The moments immediately following the season 4 finale (if you haven't watched it, there are spoilers in this work!)





	An Extended Stay At River Run

**Author's Note:**

> I very much enjoyed the season 4 finale and immediately after watching imagined how I would like to see it continue. I hope you all enjoy too.
> 
> As I have said in previous Outlander fics I've done, I don't write our Scottish characters the same way the genius Diana Gabaldon does in her novels, so you'll have to imagine the Scottish lilt as opposed to reading it.
> 
> Of course I don't own any of these characters, settings, etc. That credit goes to Diana Gabaldon and her brilliant mind.

“Murtagh,” Brianna says breathlessly as the half a dozen British soldiers ride past her and Roger heading for the house. She starts to move but Roger pulls her back.

“Who’s Murtagh?” He asks and it dawns on her just how much they have to discuss.

“He’s Jamie’s godfather. He was arrested in Wilmington attempting to kidnap Stephen Bonnet,” that name makes Roger physically stiffen, “Apparently so Jamie could murder him. But Fergus broke him out, Aunt Jocasta has been letting him stay here.” Roger looks at her and she sees how overwhelmed he looks, she cups his face with her hands, “I know it’s a lot of information at once but we’ll have the voyage to Fraser’s Ridge to fill each other in.” 

“And you think the red coats are here to arrest Murtagh for breaking out of prison?”

“Or more likely because he’s a Regulator,” Brianna says this so casually Roger can’t help but just gape at her. 

He lets out a deep sigh, “We do have a lot to catch up on.” She smiles up at him and kisses him once more.

“Come on.” She pulls Roger along to the house where three of the soldiers wait on horseback near the front walk. Each tips their hat in politeness and Brianna smiles while walking up the steps with Roger. As they get to the door the other three red coats emerge; the highest ranking officer stops and bows to Brianna, “Mum,” and gives a Roger a quizzical look before returning to his horse. Brianna turns to rush inside but again Roger restrains her,

“If you go barreling in too quickly, it'll look suspicious,” He turns to watch the soldiers trot away, “They were inside very briefly, probably delivering a message of some kind; don’t give them reason to question things here.”

Brianna looks at Roger and smiles, “You’re right. I’ve missed your dogged logic.”

He turns to face her, looks deeply into her eyes, “And I have missed everything about you.” He bends down and gives her a kiss leaving her breathless.

She grabs his hand to take him inside, “Bree, wait,” Roger suddenly looks nervous, “I don’t know how much Claire and Jamie told you but there is a good chance your father won’t be happy to see me.”

Her face softens and her grip on his hand tightens, “Why? Because you took time to think and didn’t just agree to everything on the spot?”

Roger nods, “Mama told me everything, including your connection to Stephen Bonnet. Finding out all of that after the months of suffering you had already endured is more than most people could handle. I don’t fault you for taking some time to think everything over and take some time for yourself. And I know Mama doesn’t either.” Roger smiles, relieved to hear her say that and grateful to Claire for being so transparent.

“As for Jamie,” Brianna continues, “We have to remember he is a man of a different time. Not to mention the guilt he carries over what he did to you and the Stephen Bonnet thing. Jamie is a more complicated man than one might think but I believe he’ll come around. You’re here now and that’s what matters.”

Roger hugs her, “Thank you, Bree. God, it feels good to have you in my arms again.”

Brianna sighs, “I couldn’t agree more.”

They take deep breaths, place their foreheads together as if to give each other strength and head inside the doors. 

“We just have to figure out a way to hunt him without actually finding him,” Claire says, "So the Governor will believe we are making best efforts."

“I understand Sassenach but how long can I hold off the Governor? Luckily it will take some time to even gather a militia and formulate a plan.” Jamie is pacing in the parlor; Claire and Jocasta have their backs to the foyer where Brianna and Roger stand. No one notices his or her presence. 

“One thing goes without saying,” Claire says, “We have to get Murtagh off of River Run, we can’t put Jocasta and her household in danger.”

“Thank you Claire,” Jocasta responds, “But nephew, Murtagh might be safer here for the time being. The Governor is ignorant of your relationship to him therefor he would have no cause to suspect me of harboring a fugitive.”

“I know Auntie,” Jamie says, “But I agree with Claire, River Run is visible with all sorts of people coming and going, it’s too easy for someone to spot him and report it. I won’t put you in harms way and I doubt Murtagh would agree to it either. We have to find a place to hide him for the time being.”

Without even thinking Roger chimes in, “What about on a ship’s crew? I’m sure you can find a less discerning captain to take him and it would keep him on the move. The more he’s moving the harder he would be to catch."

Claire whips around, Jamie stops pacing and Jocasta slowly turns in the direction of the voice she does not recognize.

“Roger?!” Claire runs to him and embraces him, tears in her eyes, “You’re here.”

“Aye,” is all Roger can muster; Claire looks at Brianna and sees a joy in her daughter’s eyes that she hasn’t seen since her arrival in the 18th century. 

Jamie has yet to move from his spot in the parlor. 

“Niece?” Jocasta calls, “Is there someone you would like to introduce me to?”

Bree takes Roger’s hand and leads him into the parlor, “Aunt Jocasta, may I present Roger MacKenzie, my husband. Roger, this is my aunt and mistress of this plantation, Jocasta Cameron.”

Roger takes Jocasta’s outstretched hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mistress Cameron. Thank you for taking such good care of my wife and son during this time,” Jocasta nods, “And please forgive my appearance as I have no doubt you are aware of my situation up until now.”

“Yes, I am quite aware, young man. However as I am without my sight I can take no offense at your appearance but I am sure you would appreciate a change of clothes and a bath?”

“Aye, mistress, I do not know if I can adequately express my desire for both.” Bree and Claire let out small giggles and wide smiles. Though Claire notices that Jamie has yet to move from his spot, as though he is frozen, she crosses to him.

“Ulysses,” Jocasta calls and he appears almost out of thin air, “Can you have a bath prepared for Mr. MacKenzie and clean clothes please?”

“Yes, of course Mistress. Mr. MacKenzie, would you like to follow me?”

“Actually,” Roger interrupts, “I would like to see my son first. Though I don’t necessarily fancy that his first sight of me will be this I cannot deny my deepest desire to see him straight away.”

“He’s with Lizzie,” Claire says, not hiding her smile at Roger's desire to see the baby.

“I shall go fetch her,” Ulysses says.

“Be prepared Roger,” Brianna whispers, “Once Lizzie realizes who you are she very well may be terrified of you.”

“Of me? Do I look that frightful?”

“No, it’s just that she,” Brianna struggles with how to explain it and Claire jumps in.

“The misunderstanding we talked about? Lizzie was part of that misunderstanding,”

“But with no mal intent, I promise,” Brianna adds, “She thought she was protecting me. We can’t blame her.”

Roger takes Brianna’s hands in his own, “I can’t blame someone for trying to protect you, if I had done a better job of it maybe we wouldn’t be in this situation.” Which garners an audible huff from Jamie, the first sound he’s made since Roger entered the room.

Claire and Bree shoot Jamie a look and as Brianna opens her mouth to respond to her father, Lizzie walks in with the baby in her arms. She freezes in the doorway with tears in her eyes, not looking at Roger.

“I’m so sorry Mr. MacKenzie. All of this heartache, it’s my fault. Oh Blessed Mother forgive me.”

Roger carefully approaches the shaking young woman, “Lizzie,” she still refuses to make eye contact with him, “Lizzie none of this is your fault. If there is blame to place it falls on my shoulders. You were protecting Brianna and I can tell already what an immense help you have been to her and the baby. So, we shall never speak of it again and we’ll begin anew, yes?”

Lizzie slowly lifts her head and makes eye contact with Roger, finding kind eyes. She smiles and nods, “Aye sir.”

“And please call me Roger.” Lizzie looks at him in shock, that sort of familiarity very uncommon in the 18th century. “Ah, Mr. Roger.” He corrects and she nods again. Then Roger glances at the sleeping bundle in her arms and Lizzie crosses to him and gently places the baby in his arms. A hush falls over the room as they watch Roger see the baby for the first time. Tears form in his eyes as he looks over the baby; he kisses the baby’s forehead, breathing him in. 

Brianna can’t help but cry at the sight; Claire has tears in her eyes as well. Jamie crosses to his daughter, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She leans into him while watching Roger take in his son.

“What do you think of your son, Roger?” Jamie finally asks. Roger doesn’t miss the weight of the question but any questions he had before this moment seems to have vanished upon seeing the baby’s face. 

“He’s perfect,” He responds with a blissful smile, which brings a fresh round of tears to Brianna’s eyes.

“Aye, he is.” Jamie says as he pats Roger on the shoulder. Roger looks at Jamie and though he knows not all is mended with his father-in-law at least there is a chance for it. This moment brings fresh tears to Claire’s eyes, happy that Jamie has appeared to welcome Roger. She crosses to Brianna and wraps an arm around her. 

Roger looks to Brianna, more love in his eyes than she’s ever seen, “Well done, lass. What did you name him?” 

Brianna crosses to Roger as Jamie joins Claire, “I actually hadn’t named him yet, I was waiting for you.”

“I’m sorry it took me so long,” he responds quietly.

“I do have a name in mind though,” Everyone looks at her with anticipation, “Jeremiah.” Roger lets out a small gasp, “Is that ok?”

Roger kisses Brianna, “Thank you, it’s a lovely gesture.”

Jamie turns to Claire with a questioning look which she answers, “Roger’s father’s name was Jeremiah. He died when Roger was very little in Wor…” she stops herself from saying World War II a war still nearly 170 years in the future, “In a war.”

Brianna addresses the room now, “If Roger is ok with it, I was hoping his full name could be Jeremiah Alexander Ian Fraser MacKenzie.” Jamie is visibly touched by the use of both his name and his nephew’s. Brianna had cried for hours the night before when her parents described Ian’s sacrifice for Roger. 

“I think it’s perfect.” Roger says.

“A very fine name for our braw lad.” Jocasta says.

“Thank you lass, a wonderful name indeed. And an honor for young Ian.” Jamie tries to hide the choke in his voice at the mention of Ian but it’s obvious to all.

“Well,” Claire says, “Roger why don’t you take that bath you’ve been promised and I’ll speak with the staff as we’ll be delaying our departure to Fraser’s Ridge until the morning.”

“And I should head out to the slave quarters to fill in Murtagh,” Jamie says.

Roger holds baby Jeremiah with Brianna at his side, heading for the stairs, “Roger,” Jamie says, “Your idea about putting Murtagh on a ship, it’s a thought. After you’ve bathed and had some more time with Bree and the baby we should discuss it.”

Roger nods and Brianna smiles at her father, “Thank you, Da.”

They head upstairs, this new family. As Claire wraps her arms around Jamie and lays her head on his chest, “He followed us, from New York he must have followed our trail the entire time. He could have only been, what, a day behind us?”

“Aye, I would suspect so. Do you think,” Jamie stops, lowering his voice, “He is capable of loving that boy, never truly knowing if it’s his? For better or worse, at least Frank knew Brianna’s true paternity. Not knowing could feel like purgatory, no?”

Claire sighs, “I hope that time he spent with himself, on his way here, gave him the strength to do just that. If he didn’t think himself capable of it he probably won’t have come back. But I do think I know Roger pretty well and he’s an honorable man and there is no question of his love for Brianna, I knew that before I even left Boston probably before Brianna even knew. And did you see how he looks at baby Jeremiah? That’s love.”

Jamie smiles, “Yes, it is.” Claire and Jamie stay intertwined, trying to enjoy this happy moment before having to dive back into the pressing orders from the Governor. 

“Nephew,” Jocasta calls and they break apart, “I hate to interrupt a happy moment but I believe we have one other matter to discuss before you speak to Murtagh.”

“What is that Auntie?” Jamie asks.

“Well now that Mr. MacKenzie has returned we must get them married officially. Jeremiah is already 2 months old. It will take months to get a priest to Fraser’s Ridge but I believe I could have Fr. Gibbons here at River Run within days. We can do a small service with just the family and then you all can be off to Fraser’s Ridge.”

Claire and Jamie exchange a look; Claire would like to get along to Fraser’s Ridge sooner rather than later, she misses home. But she can’t deny that Jocasta is right.

“You are right, Jocasta. If you can send word to the priest I will fill in Brianna and Roger.”

Jocasta smiles, happy the get her niece finally married after all these months. And though she would have preferred the marriage to Lord John Grey and not a penniless Scotsman, she knows Brianna loves Roger. And she is Ellen’s granddaughter, she should expect nothing less. 

“And, we have to deal with ending Brianna’s engagement. I don’t imagine Lord John will make a fuss but we need to make sure it’s handled delicately to avoid unwanted gossip.”

Jamie and Claire stare blankly at Jocasta; she cannot see the looks on their faces but she can feel them, “I am assuming by the stunned silence that Brianna did not inform you of her engagement to Lord John Grey?”

“No, she did not.” Claire says plainly with a slight edge in her voice.

“The lass has been through much since our return, I am sure it just slipped her mind.” Jamie offers as he can tell this news has shocked his wife.

“Yes, I’m sure.” She replies, “I”ll go up and check on them.”

Jocasta nods and Ulysses appears to guide his mistress to her study to dictate the letter to the Fr. Gibbons. 

“Do you want me to come with you? To talk to them?” Jamie asks.

“No, go to Murtagh. He’s been in the slave quarters waiting for word. I’ll talk to Brianna and get to the bottom of this Lord John business.”

“Sassenach, I did ask Lord John to look in on Brianna while we were away. He very well may have offered her his hand to protect her only. He is an honorable man.”

Claire is quite for a moment. She knows he is an honorable man and after his visit to Fraser’s Ridge some of her deep feelings of jealousy had abated but she can’t deny some of those feelings bubbling up again. Lord John was there for Jamie and now Brianna when she couldn’t be and that doesn’t sit well with Claire.

“Yes, he is an honorable man,” She kisses Jamie on the cheek, “Go to Murtagh, I’ll go upstairs.”

Claire approaches Brianna’s door but hears she and Roger speaking and decides not to interrupt them. 

“He’s spectacular, lass. Truly what an amazing job you’ve done.”

“He’s a wonderful baby. A good sleeper and my God what an appetite.” 

“And the labor? Was it difficult?”

“Well, I don’t have anything to compare it to, besides what I’ve seen in movies but Phaedre has helped with many births and she said this was one of the smoothest she’s experienced. I missed my mother terribly though,” Claire hears this from the other side of the door and tears start to fall.

“I’m sorry, Bree, Claire wasn’t here because she was off getting me,”

She places a finger to his lips, “Roger, we can’t spend our lives apologizing for the past. We’ll never put it behind us then. We both made mistakes but we’re here together now, with Jeremiah, and that’s what matters.” She kisses him gently.

“I love you, Bree.”

“I love you, Roger.” And at that moment Jeremiah, who was still snuggled in Roger’s arms, opens his eyes and lets out a little yawn. Roger and Jeremiah’s eyes lock, a broad smile crosses Roger’s face and the baby makes an unidentifiable baby noise but luckily does not cry. 

“Hi there, wee one. I’m your Daddy. I’m sorry it took me so long to get here, but I’m here now and I’m never going anywhere again.” He bends down and kisses Jeremiah on the forehead. 

Brianna sniffles as she wipes fresh tears of joy away and the baby finally notices his mother and starts to wiggle towards her.

“Ah, you’re hungry again aren’t you? I swear this child has a never ending appetite.”

“That’s good,” Roger says, “He needs to grow big and strong, isn’t that right, Jeremiah.”

Brianna begins to untie her bodice and Roger almost looks embarrassed which makes Brianna giggle, “Really? It’s breast feeding, the most natural thing in the world.”

“I know,” he responds, “Call me old fashioned.”

“Well, I don’t know if that means the same in this time. Maybe its just called in fashion.”

“Maybe, I’ll go take that bath now. Mother, son bonding time and all.” He gently kisses Jeremiah’s head as he latches to Brianna’s breast and then kisses Bree.

“You are a miracle worker, Brianna, truly.”

She smiles at him, “No, I’m just a woman.” 

Claire smiles at her feminist daughter and then hears footsteps so she scampers to the stair case in an attempt to look like she just appeared as Roger emerges from Brianna’s room.

“Roger,” Claire calls.

“Hello Claire,” they embrace again, “I never appropriately thanked you for what you and Jamie did for me. The sacrifices you both made, not to mention Ian. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to repay you.”

“Roger”, she pats him on the shoulder, “You already have. You are here with Brianna and you love your son. That’s all we would want and it’s all Ian would want.”

Roger smiles, not finding the proper words in the moment, “Now Roger, don’t be offended but I beg of you, take that bath please. And ask them to burn those clothes.” 

Roger laughs, maybe for the first time in months, the sound almost foreign to him, “Aye, I will.” Roger crosses past Claire to the guest room as Claire proceeds to her daughter’s room where she knocks on the door.

“Mama, come in.”

“Hungry again is he?”

“Always. Thank goodness I produce enough for him.”

“What does Roger think of his son?”

Brianna smiles, “I think it was love at first sight, Mama. I couldn’t have dreamed of a better reaction. This isn’t how we planned it but he always said he wanted a house full of wee MacKenzie’s.”

“I’m so glad Brianna. I don’t think I have seen you look this happy in a very long time.”

“I haven’t felt it in a long time.” Claire wraps her arm around her Brianna, watching her be a dotting mother and is overwhelmed by a feeling of gratitude. When she left Boston, she knew it meant missing out on moments with her daughter and that knowledge was so crushing she almost stopped the cab driver a dozen times between their house and the airport. When she saw Brianna in Wilmington, sitting with Jamie her heart sore to a height she never dared dream of. And despite everything they’ve been through, the pain and loss of the last few months, sitting here with her daughter and grandson Claire thanks God for this blessing. 

Brianna needs to switch breasts and as she does Claire decides to move on to other issues at hand. 

“Now on to some business. Your Aunt made the point that we should get you and Roger married, officially, sooner than later.”

“I don’t disagree with that,” she says, “Come on wee one, latch on. There you go little Jemmy.” She surprises herself at the invention of the nickname, “Does that work as a nick name? I can’t say I’ve ever heard it before.”

Claire laughs, “It does work, I like it. Do you like little Jemmy?” She smiles at her grandson who is happily chugging away.

“Now back to getting us married,”

“Yes, Jocasta says she can get her priest, Fr. Gibbons, to River Run in a few days; we can have a small service and then be off to Fraser’s Ridge, start our new lives.”

“All of that sounds wonderful. I appreciate the simplicity of it; I don’t want a big affair. We will need to talk to Roger and I suppose Fr. Gibbons too, given that Roger isn’t Catholic.”

Claire sighs, “Oh goodness, how could I have forgotten that! Of course, Reverend Wakefield was Presbyterian. I’ll have to discuss with Jamie but since Jocasta wants this marriage I feel like she can make anything happen.”

Brianna laughs, “Don’t get in that woman’s way when she wants something, I’ve learned that.”

This is as good a moment as any, Claire thinks, “Was it Jocasta who wanted you to marry Lord John? Is that why you are engaged to him?”

“Engaged to who?” Roger enters the room looking like a new man and smelling like one too but looking slightly confused.

“Oh that,” Brianna looks at her mother both embarrassed and slightly annoyed and Roger comes to sit across from his wife and mother-in-law, “Lord John Grey is an old friend of my parents,”

“Well more so of Jamie’s than mine,” Brianna notes a hint of something there but she can’t pinpoint what it is. Jealousy maybe? Given Lord John’s clear feelings for Jamie jealousy wouldn't be totally out of the question.

“Jamie asked Lord John to look in on me while I was at River Run. Luckily he arrived just in time for a dinner Jocasta had with the deliberate attempt to find me a husband.”

Roger tries not to look offended and remember that for all they knew he was dead but it still stings to think of a dining room full of men vying for Brianna’s hand in marriage. 

“I had made it quite clear that I didn’t want a husband but Jocasta is a force of nature.”

Claire lets a small laugh escape and nods her head in agreement. 

“Lord John, well, he doesn’t necessarily prefer the company of women,” she looks pointedly at Roger who is putting the puzzle pieces together, “And the morning after the dinner one of the men had arrived to propose to me. I knew I didn’t want to marry him but I needed an engagement for the sake of the baby.”

Roger nods, “Of course, another reminder of the time period we are in.”

“Right,” Brianna continues, “So before Mr. Forbes could propose to me, I proposed to Lord John.” Roger almost chokes at the statement while Claire stares at her daughter, shocked that Brianna could still shock her. “I needed to protect the baby. I’m not exactly proud of the way I handled things, I may have threatened to go to the authorities about what I knew of his choice of bed fellows,”

“Brianna!” Claire is shocked, again. 

“I said I wasn’t proud of it!” She snaps back, still ashamed at herself, “But of course it didn’t come to that and he agreed to an engagement. Mr. Forbes was pretty put out but it kept me and Jeremiah protected for the rest of my pregnancy. Not to mention Lord John was a great comfort, always reminding me to have faith in you and Jamie and to never loss hope of getting Roger back. And he was right.” 

They are silent for a moment, taking in the news.

“I suppose I should write to him immediately. He’ll be pleased that you have all returned safe and sound.”

“And not disappointed to miss out on marrying you?” Roger asks with an air of making a joke but Brianna isn’t totally sure he was truly joking.

“I am sure there will be no disappointment. And we will continue our friendship, of that I am positive.”

“Well, I am very grateful to him for what he did,” Claire says, “He has often come to the rescue of Frasers in their times of need.” There was that edge again, like Brianna heard before.

“Mama, do you dislike Lord John? Because he has an incredibly high opinion of you.”

Claire can’t share their entire past with Lord John with Brianna, that needs to come from Jamie so she waves it off, “Of course not, he is an honorable gentleman.”

Brianna scrutinizes her mother, “I know there is more to this story but I won’t push it now as we have more pressing matters to deal with. But I will get to the bottom of it, Roger isn’t the only one who can be a dog with a bone.”

Claire nods and smiles, happy to push off that conversation for another time but positive that Brianna will continue to investigate it. Jeremiah has finished his latest meal and Brianna refastens her bodice and begins to burp the baby. 

“Do you mind if I try?” Roger asks.

Brianna smiles and gingerly hands the baby to Roger, helping him place Jemeriah on his shoulder, placing a cloth on top of Roger’s fresh clothes, “No just gently pat his back and talk to him. That’s a good boy, wee Jemmy.”

“Jemmy,” Roger says with a raise of the eyebrows, Brianna nods, “I like it,” he responds. “That’s a good boy Jemmy.” And then Jemmy lets out a big burg and a little spit up.

Brianna laughs, “That’s why we put the cloth down.”

“Good lad.” Roger says, “My good lad.”

They coo over Jeremiah for a bit and then Claire fills Roger in on the wedding idea which he supports. “I do suppose I should mention to someone that I’m not Catholic?”

“I’ll handle that,” says Claire then she scrunches up her nose, “Now I think it’s time to teach Daddy how to change an 18th Century diaper.”

Meanwhile, Jamie is sitting with Murtagh in one of the slave cabins. He tells him the notice from Governor Tryon, the return of Roger, the plan to get them married sooner rather than later and the name of the baby.

“Jeremiah,” Murtagh repeats, “I like it. Strong and faithful.” Jamie smiles and nods.

“Jocasta thinks you should stay here but we’ve advised against it. The plantation is too visible someone is bound to see you.”

“I agree,” Murtagh says, “I won’t put Jo in danger.”

Jamie looks at his godfather, remembering his interaction with his Aunt as the soldiers approached, “Is there something….going on between you and Jocasta?”

Murtagh looks away, “Well, aya, a bit. You know we’ve known each other nearly all our lives. And she is a beautiful, vibrant woman,”

“Ok, I think that’s all I need to hear.”

“Point is lad, I won’t put her or River Run in danger. I’ll be on my way tonight.”

“Wait, where do you plan to go? You can’t just wander the colonies.”

Murtagh pats his godson on the shoulder, “I’ve gotten this far, I will figure it out. I don’t want to be any trouble to you or Jo. Plus Brianna’s man is back, I won’t put the new family in danger either.”

“I appreciate that, Murtagh, but you are family too. And we can’t just toss you to the wilderness and hope for the best. Roger actually had a suggestion.”

Jamie explains Roger’s ship idea. “It’s a thought. Lord knows I’m not afflicted with sea sickness the way you are.” He says with a wicked smile.

“I’ll think on it and maybe we can discuss with the famous Roger tonight.”

“Good.” Jamie says, glad he’s convinced Murtagh to not just leave without a plan.

“So,” Jamie asks, “What do you know about my daughter being engaged to Lord John Grey?”

Murtagh huffs, “Well, I was none to glad to hear of it when Jocasta told me but Brianna explained it more clearly. It was an arrangement of convenience, to protect her and the baby while she waited for Roger to return. She says neither had any intention of following through with it. Though it pains me to give his Lordship a compliment, he was helping her in a way none of us could. So I thank the Lord for him.”

“Aye,” sighs Jamie, “I thought it was something like that. Very kind of him.”

“Though how he allowed her to convince him to bring her to see Bonnet in that prison is beyond me. She must be able to argue and get her way as well as her grandmother.” Murtagh smiles at the thought of Ellen but when he looks at Jamie he sees a mixture of concern and anger.

“What are you talking about? She saw Bonnet?”

Murtagh just realizes he told Jamie something he didn’t know and is cursing his big mouth, “I shouldn’t have said,”

“Oh yes you should have. Tell me.”

He knows not to argue with his godson when he gets that particular look in his eyes, likely another trait inherited from Ellen MacKenzie. 

“I was in the prison in Wilmington when Fergus and the lads came to break me out. Brianna was there too, to speak to Stephen Bonnet before he hanged. She told me she was there to forgive him, say her piece so she could move on with her life. She said she was taking the advice of her father.”

Jamie is on his feet and out of the cabin in a flash, Murtagh on his tail.

“Jamie!”

But Jamie doesn’t slow down and Murtagh jogs to catch up. As they near the house Jamie speaks up again, “Aye, I told her to find peace and forgiveness, I didn’t suggest she speak face to face with that monster.” 

He bursts into the front hall making Lizzie jump, “Lass, my daughter, where is she?”

Lizzie, who is already a bit fearful of Jamie answers in a shaking voice, “In her chambers, sir, with Mrs. Fraser, Mr. Roger and the bairn.” Jamie is taking the stairs at the speed of a younger man but Murtagh stops to pat Lizzie on the arm, 

“Have no fear lass, all is well.”

Lizzie doesn’t quite believe him but scurries away to the kitchens.

Jamie approaches Brianna’s door and is about to burst in when Murtagh reaches him and grabs his arm, “Take a breath man. Remember what you told me about,” he glances around to make sure they were alone, “Women in the future enjoying more freedom than they do now. Your daughter is a woman of the future, she thinks that way.” 

Jamie does take a breath, knocks on the door and enters when Brianna speaks up. He finds Brianna with Roger, Claire and the baby; they are smiling and happily playing with Jeremiah.

“Da,” Brianna’s face lights up and then she sees Murtagh behind him. “Murtagh!” Brianna jumps up and embraces him, “Murtagh,” she pulls him over to Roger, “This is Roger MacKenzie. Roger, this is Murtagh Fitzgibbons, Jamie’s godfather.”

Roger shakes his hand, “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Aye, lad, you as well. Glad you are safe and with your family now.” 

“Thank you.”

Claire can tell that her husband is wound up about something and is trying to push it down so as to not ruin this nice moment. She crosses to her husband and takes his hand, pulling him aside, “What’s wrong Jamie?”

“Murtagh told me that Brianna went to see Bonnet in prison.”

“What? Why would she do that?” 

“That’s what I came to ask her. I was in a bit of a rage about it but now seeing them so happy I hate to interrupt it.”

Brianna sees her parents huddled together looking serious, “Is something wrong, you two?” Claire and Jamie look at Brianna.

Murtagh picks up Jemmy, letting the baby play with his beard, expecting a possible argument to ensue. 

“Nothing is wrong, exactly,” Jamie starts, “I just want to know,” He lets out a sigh and decides to just say it, “What in the world were you thinking, lass, going to that prison to see Stephen Bonnet?”

Roger turns his attention from Jeremiah to Brianna, “What? Bree why would you go see him? He could have hurt you.”

Brianna lets out a sigh, she expected this would come up eventually, “He was in chains, there were officers present and Lord John was feet away. I was safe.”

“Lord John was there?” Claire asks.

“Yes, he arranged the meeting and escorted me. I insisted,” she stresses this to all the shocked faces looking at her. “Da, your letter to me said to find a way to forgive so I could find peace. I knew the only way to do that would be to see him in person. It was hard and scary but it lifted a burden off me, something that has helped me to move on.” There was silence in the room so Brianna continues,

“Lord John protested, most firmly, but eventually he agreed. He made sure I was safe, even when Fergus burst in to free Murtagh. Not to mention the fact that when we were questioned by Red Coats, Lord John did not divulge anything about Murtagh or the other men. He protected all of you.”

“I didn’t know that,” Murtagh says, “I suppose I should doubly thankful to him," he says to Jamie. 

“Brianna, did Bonnet know you were pregnant?” Claire asks.

Brianna looks at Roger, “Yes, he knew. But he’s gone now, he couldn’t escape that prison before the explosion.”

“Aye, he is with the devil now, rotting in hell fire, where he belongs. He can’t hurt any of you ever again.” Murtagh says.

Roger rises and wraps his arm around Brianna, “It was very brave of you Bree. I hope it brought the closure you needed.”

“It did. As you said, Da, I’ll never forget what happened but I can move on and I can live my life, with all of you.” Roger kisses her head.

“I think that calls for a drink. Here Grannie,” Murtagh hands Jeremiah to Claire, “I’ll get the whiskey.”

“Did you ever think we’d all be together and you with your grandson?” Brianna asks her parents.

“I could never have dreamed of such a blessing,” Jamie says, “I don’t know what I did to deserve it.”

“More than you know, Jamie.” Claire says.

“Thank you Jamie,” Roger says, “I’ve said to Claire but honestly I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to repay you for what you did.”

Jamie smiles at Roger, takes Jeremiah from Claire’s arms and says, “You’ve repaid us lad, right now, having this moment is payment enough.”

“Oh and getting married by a Catholic priest would help,” Claire says with a laugh, Jamie the only one not getting the joke.

“Um,” Roger says, “I’m not Catholic.” Jamie stares at Roger, thinking maybe he was wrong about the payment being made but then he looks at Brianna and the happiness is her eyes would make him overlook almost anything.

“Aye, well, we’ll talk to Fr. Gibbons when he arrives, I’m sure something can be arranged.”

Murtagh arrives with some whiskey and Aunt Jocasta, “A toast. To the Fraser’s and MacKenzie’s as their new life begins.”

“To all of us,” Jamie says, “To family!”

“To Family!” And they all toast and drink their whiskey, the beginning of a new and exciting journey. A journey they will face as a family, a fierce family.


End file.
